


Putting things into words

by huvudrollen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huvudrollen/pseuds/huvudrollen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John becomes pen pals. But things turn deeper for every letter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting things into words

 

The seniors from two schools in London and San Francisco had made an agreement. The classes from Royal London High school and San Francisco public high school would be pen pals. It would be good for them to keep them out of all the technology. Sherlock Holmes thought it was stupid. Why would he have to spend time to write a letter when he could spend it solving crimes ? ”I think it is a great idea” said Molly with excitement. Well good that some people liked the idea.

 

The letters arrived from America a month later. ”Someone have written a letter for you-but i couldn’t possibly believe that someone would write to you” said Mycroft one night when he came home after a day of walking around London. Sherlock had been staring at the letter for hours. The envelope was cheap. His address was written in red ink. The style of the writing was pretty. But it wasn’t a woman’s writing. He finally opened it after wondering about this person for a while. Carefully he opened it. A black and white picture fell out from it. A young man was on the picture. He was what most girls would call ”cute”. He took out the letter which was a page ripped out of a notebook. Hmm a moleskine notebook. This man had a sense for quality. He began reading the letter...

 

Dear friend

The only thing i know about you is your name.

They say that meeting new people is one of the best things you can do in life.

Cause ever person is a new sparkling soul who has a story to tell.

So that is why i got very happy when my teacher Mrs Carter told us about this assignment. And i got you!

I only know that you come from England and that your name is Sherlock Holmes. Well i am John Watson if you wonder. I am a guy who actually is from Cardiff from the beginning. But when my Dad got an job promotion which moved him to San Francisco.

Then me and my sister had to follow. I was not complaining cause i love to explore new things. But i am going to London for college.

My heart still belongs to London but my body is in America. But Sherlock what do you do when you aren’t in school ? I am a writer and a poet. Well i am dreaming of becoming a doctor but i don’t know if it just is an impossible dream ? But i look forward to your letter back to me! This is maybe the beginning of an beautiful friendship.

\- John

 

Sherlock stared at the letter. Not knowing what to think or even answer this guy. Cause he know that he had to but what could you say over such an overwhelming letter ? Sherlock put the letter in his bookshelf. He would figure something out! Eventually...

”So have you sent back anything to your pen pal ?” Molly asked when they were walking home. She followed him everywhere. She even claimed that they were best friends. Or yes they maybe were cause Sherlock didn’t have a big group of people to choose from. ”No i haven’t answered him yet-i just cant find the words and writing is boring” he answered. Molly smiled. ”Or maybe you are just too lazy to answer your pen pal!” she said. Sherlock made Molly sometimes very angry. It ended all to all with she slapping him. But he could live through that. ”Just remember that we shall send them by the end of the month!”

How could he put him into words ? He has never written a handwritten letter in his whole life! Or maybe he just deleted it. Laying on the floor helps him think. Wonder how it is in that way ? He maybe are just weird. It is sunny so he walks out in the big garden where he lives with Mycroft. He takes a glass of wine and a cigaret. Even if Mycroft doesn’t like it. He puts the pen on the paper and lets his mind flow out on the paper. Thinking is like a liquid that flows in your head and puts pressure on your brain. But writing is like cracking your head and letting the thoughts flow out.

Dear John

You should know that i am a very complex person who cant stand idiots.

But you seem as an smart person who isn’t as idiotic as the rest of the world. I don’t understand why we have to write letters.

The year is 2014 not 1800! It would be a lot easier to write on a computer and send it with an email.

Cause then you get the response right away. But back to me. I solve crimes on my spare time.

I help scotland yard and i have already invented my own profession! Consulting detective cause the police cant do their jobs!

Other then that..hmm lets see i have this girl and friend named Molly Hooper who probably is in love with me! But she is just too annoying for me.

I don’t care about people. I guess from the photo you sent me that you have a girlfriend called Mary.

But you two are starting to loose intrest in eachother and you are close a break up ?

Am i right ? - S.H

He finished it and then took his motorbike to the mail office. Feeling a little bit excited for next months letter. Just too see how his ”skills” had made an impression.


End file.
